


圣诞节

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 小段子fc视频脑洞请大家观赏我的滞后追星法刚通的网(并没有





	圣诞节

早起的闹铃响了，可能是昨晚缠绵太晚忘记关掉，毕竟今天他们俩都没有工作。堂本刚迷糊的睁开一只眼，看到对方摁掉闹钟，又缩回到床上抱住自己。

带着清晨独有磁性的嗓音在头顶响起：

“Merry Christmas~”

还有额头上随即而来的柔软一吻。

 

“fufufufu~”

胡茬扎的他痒痒的，惹得人笑了起来。

 

“Merry Christmas~~~”

似乎没有得到想要的回应，堂本光一又说了一次。

 

“嗯……”

枕在对方臂弯里的脑袋轻轻点了点。

 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS！！！”

 

“嗨呀……知道啦~”

 

“那你怎么不给我说啊？”

 

“enmmmm…不是很想和圣诞节吃茶泡饭的人说Merry Christmas……”

咂咂三角嘴，堂本刚突然感受到了床铺向上弹了一下，对方应该是下了床，但他也懒得睁开眼看。听声音好像是拿了什么东西进来，不知道又要搞什么。

堂本光一没客气的使劲落座在床边，完全不在意床上还有人。柔软的床铺反弹出一股力，让堂本刚觉得自己差点就可以飞出去。

“慢点啦——”

 

这才睁开眼，看到那人正盘腿坐着，手在拿进来的纸袋子里窸窸窣窣地掏着什么。

“这是黑巧…这是牛奶味儿…这是草莓…还有蜜瓜…坚果碎……

“还有这个，这个和这个——”

他像哆啦A梦一样，不断拿出堂本刚喜欢的各种牌子各种口味的巧克力摆在床上，两人之间形成了一条巧克力的“河流”。

“是哪个小宝贝说圣诞节吃巧克力的啊——”

堂本光一伸手刮了刮堂本刚高挺的鼻梁，笑得像只小狐狸。

 

突然的浪漫让还躺着的人有些措手不及，拉起被子把小半张脸藏住，只留了闪着星子的大眼睛问他，你是圣诞老人吗？

对方害羞的模样仿佛时光倒流了20年，让他想起了初恋的纯情少年，自然而然就想逗着玩一下：

“我可是你专属的圣诞老人~”

然后拼命挤出一个并不标准的wink——

“tsuyo小朋友不要告诉别人哦！”

堂本光一可真是太宠他了，堂本刚想。但是圣诞节的早晨嘛，甜到齁也无所谓了。他隔着那条“河”把圣诞老人拉过来亲了一口：

“果然啊，大叔的这种地方，我最喜欢了！”

 

 

我爱甜饼 但我也知道

再甜甜不过正主

感谢看到这里的你

(●'◡'●)ﾉ♥

欢迎来和我耍ᐠ( ᐢ ᵕ ᐢ )ᐟ


End file.
